A Tale Of Two Brawlers
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: I've been dying to get a Smash Bros. story out, so I wrote this at like 4:00 A.M. It's probably sucky, but it's my first of the type. What happens when Pit confronts a mysterious foe? Read and find out!
1. Bridge Of Eldin

**A Tale Of Two Brawlers Although If You Ask Some People, It Would Be Three**

* * *

Pit is walking through the Smash land when he comes across a place called the Bridge of Eldin.

Being a professional Brawler, when Pit notices someone on the bridge, he can't refrain from a fight.

He notches an arrow and launches it, hitting his target directly.

Pit runs forward to see whom it is, but before his very eyes, she changes form, almost as if she had become something different.

"What kind of black magic is this?" He asked in amazement.

The woman was silent. She identified him as the person who had shot the arrow at her.

She drew her knives and threw them at him.

"Whoa!" Pit cried, ducking, not having enough time to draw his shield.

The woman ran (at amazing speed, he had to admit) and launched a jumping kick on him.

Quickly, he rolled out of her way, drawing his hunting knives.

"Yah!" Pit screamed, attacking the woman with his knives.

The woman quickly recovered, speedily coming right up to him and rapidly punching him. The combo ended with a final punch that knocked him back several feet.

"Who are you?" He asked incredulously. "Are you some monster of Medusa's creation?"

She ignored his questions altogether, drawing knives again. But Pit knew what to expect this time.

He notched an arrow and got her square in the chest – or so he thought.

The very second the arrow was to hit her, she moved out of the way, almost as if she had teleported.

Which, of course, she had. She was now behind him, and with several speedy punches and one powerful kick, she knocked him to the ground.

She drew knives once again.

"No. I am finished. You win; now please spare my life." The angel pleaded.

All of a sudden there was a shimmering light, and when Pit looked up, the woman who had appeared to be a ninja was gone, replaced instead with a beautiful maiden.

"Who are you," He asked in awe. He didn't expect an answer. But he got one.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"So you are no fiend?"

"No more than you are. Why did you attack me?"

Pit straightened himself. "I am a Brawler. It is what I do."

Zelda eyed him. "Next time, I would be more careful about launching an unprovoked attack."

And as she started to cross the bridge, walking away from Pit, she added, "Because not all Brawlers may be as merciful as Sheik was with you."

Instead of letting her walk away, like a normal Brawler would have, Pit ran after her, asking, "Who is Sheik?"


	2. Port Town Aero Drive

A Tale Of Two Brawlers  
**Chapter 2**

Two Brawlers were walking through a place known as Port Town.

Zelda continued on towards her destination, and Pit followed behind her. Zelda sighed and turned towards the angel. "Why do you follow me?"

Pit smiled. "Well, you owe me some answers!"

Zelda stood haughtily. "I owe you nothing!"

Pit shrugged. "Well, maybe we're friends now."

Zelda sighed. "How would you get such a preposterous notion in your head?"

"Well, you spared my life! So we must be friends now!"

"No! Most certainly not!"

Pit shrugged again. "Well, maybe I feel that if I stick with you, there will come a time when I can save your life."

Zelda smiled slightly. "Well, if you feel indebted to me, than I give you permission to accompany me on my quest, angel."

Zelda started walking again, and Pit followed. "So, where are we going?"

"We are going to the Temple. It is a place that is very sacred to me. It is my home."

"Is it far away?"

Zelda nodded. "We must travel across a great distance. Much of the Smash land will be explored in the process."

"So, what's our first destination?"

Whatever Zelda was going to say was interrupted by someone screaming, "FALCON PUNCH!"

Pit and Zelda turned around, and someone moving at a fast speed came up and punched Zelda in the face, knocking her to the ground and on to a racetrack.

Pit turned on this mysterious assailant and notched an arrow. "Who are you?" he asked fiercely. He figured that if he distracted the assailant Zelda would have enough time to recover.

The mysterious opponent stood up tall. "I am Captain Falcon!"

Pit rolled his eyes. "Why did you attack Princess Zelda?"

"I am a bounty hunter! It's what I do!"

"So someone hired you to attack Zelda?"

Captain Falcon nodded. "Yes, that is what happened! And if you get in my way, I will attack you as well!"

Captain Falcon came running at the angel so fast that Pit almost got hit. Pit was able to move a second before Captain Falcon's fist came crashing down. Pit snuck a glance at the racetrack and Zelda was still laying down there. There was also a strange blinking light…

"Yah!" Pit called, shooting an arrow at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon, though, was able to dodge it with no problem.

"Haha!" Captain Falcon laughed. "You cannot defeat an enemy that you cannot hit!"

Pit grimaced. Captain Falcon was right. He was about to say something back, but he heard a great rumbling, like many vehicles were coming rumbling down a racetrack.

Pit grew a look of horror on his face. A racetrack. He turned back to the racetrack and Zelda was still lying there – but now there were about a dozen racecars coming towards her.

"ZELDA!" Pit screamed, temporarily distracted.

This gave Captain Falcon the perfect time to strike. "HI-YAH!" he screeched as a powerful punch knocked Pit onto the ground, too far away from the racetrack.

But someone emerged onto the racetrack, snatched up Zelda, and took her to the opposite side just before the racecars would've struck her. The mysterious savior turned to Pit and called, "She'll be safe! Defeat the bounty hunter!"

Pit jumped back on his feet to see Captain Falcon racing towards him. Not sure of what to do next, Pit raised his shield – and Captain Falcon ran right into it. But instead of Pit getting knocked back, Captain Falcon was, ricocheting off of the shield.

"What-?" Captain Falcon asked, momentarily fazed.

"YAH!" Pit cried, kicking Captain Falcon off of his feet.

"NO!" Captain Falcon screeched as he was flying through the air. He landed amidst the racecars, and than his screams stopped.

Once the racecars were gone, there was no sign of Captain Falcon's body.

Zelda's savior carried her safely across, back to Pit. The savior was a boy with blue hair and blue armor, carrying a sword. He laid Zelda safely on the ground, and said to Pit, "Here is your princess."

Pit looked at the unconscious princess. "Who are you?" Pit asked.

The savior straightened. "I am Prince Marth of Altea. I am a Smasher."

Pit grinned. "Thank goodness for you saving Zelda!" But his grin soon faded. "How is it that you were here at the exact moment to save her?"

Marth shrugged. "I'd been following Captain Falcon for some time now. He led me here, and than to you two."

Zelda started stirring, and Pit said, "Marth, thanks for all your help. I'm not sure how many more opponents Zelda will meet in the future, so I'd like to ask you to accompany us on her quest."

Marth seemed to consider this. "All right, I guess I'll accompany you. Zelda seems like an important figure, especially if she's a princess. If someone hired Captain Falcon to get her, there must be others out there as well. You might need me. I'm in."

Zelda opened her eyes, and Pit helped her to her feet. "So, Pit, who is this… and what happened?" she asked.

Pit and Marth exchanged a look before beginning to tell the princess what had happened.


	3. Delfino Plaza

A Tale Of Two Brawlers Chapter 3

Anyone watching the small group traversing the Smash land would surely think that they were the strangest band out there. For one, there was the princess – she was breathtakingly beautiful, but at the same time the gaze she fixed you with made you feel there was something more sinister underneath. Than there was the angel – he had a bright, cheerful aura about him, but from the way he subtly kept hold of his daggers, you knew he would be prepared for anything. And lastly there was the prince – he had a determined fire in his eyes, something that could either cause great inspiration or inspire great fear.

The three heroes were currently making their way through Delfino Plaza in their quest across the Smash land. And a duo of youngsters in parkas was watching them, making the same observations as the ones listed above.

"Um… are you sure those are the ones?" asked the youngster in the blue parka.

The youngster in the pink parka nodded. "Yes, Popo. He clearly told us to look for the princess, angel, and prince."

The youngster in the blue parka, Popo, shifted anxiously on his feet. "But they seem so powerful, Nana!"

Nana sighed. "Come on, Popo. We need the money. And besides, how tough could these three be? As long as we fight together, nothing can stop us!"

Nana's words inspired Popo. "Yes! The Ice Climbers will not be stopped!" A mysterious man had wanted them to find and defeat the three heroes. Initially, they had refused, but the amount of money being offered was too high to refuse. They could finally launch that expedition they had been dreaming of. And that greed found them where they are now.

Pit, meanwhile, was starving. "Come on, Zelda! Aren't you even a little hungry?"

Zelda stuck her nose in the air haughtily. "Pit, we have no need of rest for the weary!"

Pit sighed. "Marth, back me up here! Even angels have to eat!"

Marth chuckled. "Well, Pit, personally I'm hungry as well." He looked towards Zelda as he said, "But Zelda is the one in charge of this mission. We listen to her."

"Thank you, prince Marth," Zelda said, cracking a smile.

Marth bowed his head. "Zelda, I have pledged my sword and life to protect and serve you. I will follow you to the ends of the earth on nothing but a day's rations if that is what yo request."

Not wanting to be outdone, Pit chimed in, "Yeah, me too!"

Zelda started to laugh, but than she froze abruptly in her path. Froze being used literally – the princess was now encased in a giant ice sculpture.

Her two protectors turned around to face their foes, Pit raising his knives and Marth drawing his sword. "Who hast the audacity to attack a women, lest of all a princess, lest of all from behind?" Marth called out.

The Ice Climbers revealed themselves, and Popo giggled. "He talks funny!"

Nana clubbed him over the head with her hammer. "Focus! Part one, immobilize the princess – check. Part 2, deal with her protectors – commencing."

Pit looked ready to strike at them, but Marth put a hand on his shoulder. "Pit, I shall assault our assailants. You try to defrost Zelda."

Pit looked as if he wanted to argue, but he couldn't fight with Marth. The prince said things with such conviction you almost wanted to believe that everything he said was true.

The angel nodded and said, "Good luck, Marth."

The Ice Climbers drew closer to Marth, their hammers raised. Marth pointed his sword up into the sky before charging at them.

Although initially caught by surprise with the direct assault, the climbers quickly recovered. Popo raised his hammer to deflect the blow of Marth's blade, and Nana used her hammer to smash into Marth, propelling him back into the air.

Marth gracefully landed and than ran full tilt back at the Ice Climbers at speeds that would've impressed Captain Falcon. The climbers didn't have time to prepare a counter this time, and Marth quickly slashed his sword in a forward arc, knocking Popo back several hundred feat and a good three dozen feet into the air as well.

"Popo!" Nana cried angrily, raising her hammer towards Marth.

Marth sighed. "You were clearly outmatched." Marth than lunged his sword at her feet, knocking her to the ground.

Before she could struggle to get up, Marth held his sword point at her neck. "Don't even think about struggling."

Her face paled. "I… wouldn't dare!"

The sun shone directly above them, such a happy sight for such a sad scene. "Now, you will answer my questions."

Nana gulped. "Of course, whatever you say."

"Why are you attacking us?"

"Well… Popo and I were approached by someone to take out the princess and whatever accomplices she had. We initially refused, but then he offered us such a hefty sum. We needed funding for our newest expedition, so we took it."

"Well, what foul beast would have hired mercenaries to take out a beautiful maiden?"

Nana squirmed. "We didn't get his name, or a good look at him. It was dark out, you know? All I know is that he's tall, and he has a beard. And he carries a lot of weapons."

Marth removed his sword. "Now leave, beast. May I never see you or your accomplice again. And remember the mercy of prince Marth, for if I was not so merciful your pitiful life would not be."

Nana ran away just as Pit and the defrosted Zelda came over. "What happened with them?" Pit asked Marth.

Marth turned towards Zelda. "Princess, we might've hit a snare in your journey."


	4. Luigi's Mansion

A Tale Of Two Brawlers

**Chapter 4**

Our small group of protagonists continued their quest to the Temple. Princess Zelda was still processing the information Marth had extracted from the Ice Climbers in Delfino Plaza. "So it seems like someone is hiring mercenaries to terminate my life."

Marth nodded. "Yes, princess, it would seem that way."

Pit huffed. "We've been walking for hours! It's late out, and do we even know where we are?"

Zelda sighed. "All you care about is our position when my murder is being plotted by terrible fiends?"

Pit nodded. "Glad you understand!"

While Marth shook his head, Zelda replied, "It is too dark for me to know where we are. But if we continue going, we should eventually find a resting place."

Marth pointed at the distance, where several lights could be clearly seen. "Someplace like that?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, somewhere like that."

Eventually, the three arrive at the place where the lights were coming from. It was a giant mansion. Pit knocked on the door and called out, "Hello? Is anybody in here?"

A voice from inside was heard saying, "Y-yes, I-I-I w-will be-a right o-out!"

Pit rolled his eyes. "What kind of scaredy cat lives in a mansion like this?"

Marth and Zelda shrugged, and the door opened, revealing an Italian man with a bushy moustache, blue overalls, and a green shirt and hat. "W-w-who a-are you?"

Zelda stepped forward. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Could we shelter in your home for the night?"

Luigi turned pale. "P-princess, this is no good idea, oh-a no, not at this-a time! Not a-now!"

Marth was suspicious. "Why?"

Their question was soon answered as a voice from inside was heard calling, "HEY! LUIGI! Get your scaredy butt back over here, WAHAHA!" 

Pit drew his knives. "Who is that?"

"Go, n-now, before he-a finds you!" Luigi said.

Marth drew his sword and Zelda changed into Sheik. "We're not going anywhere!" Marth said, pushing Luigi out of the way and charging into the mansion. Pit and Sheik followed suit, and they found a portly Italian man there.

"Hey, who are you idiots, WAHAHA?" Noticing Sheik, he smiled evilly. "Ah, so the princess has come to me, WAHAHA!"

The portly man took a piece of garlic out of his pocket and bit into it. "Why did he just do that?" Pit asked.

Before the others could comment, the portly man raced at Sheik and punched. Sheik, though, was able to dodge the attack. Marth came up from behind and tried to stab the Italian, but he turned around and grabbed the sword from his hands. He then tossed Marth into one of the walls, where he slumped unconscious.

"NO!" Pit cried, charging at the Italian with his knives.

The portly man laughed. "WAHAHA! No one can defeat Wario!"

Wario punched the ground, and it formed a ripple, knocking Pit into a wall as well. He tried to get up, but fell down, unconscious as well.

Wario turned around. "And where has the princess a-gone?"

"Right here," came a reply. Wario turned around to see five knives flying towards him.

He ducked quickly and then ran to where the knives had been shot from – but there was no one there. "WHAT?" Wario cried out.

"Good luck fighting an enemy that you can't see," Sheik called. She flew out of nowhere and jabbed Wario three times.

Wario turned around unfazed. "WAHAHA! The power of garlic makes me invulnerable!"

"Really?" Sheik asked. She drew five more knives and tossed them at Wario. He laughed as all five of them bounced off of his body.

"What kind of attack is that, WAHAHA!" he cried.

"NOW, LUIGI!" she called out.

Wario turned around to see a nervous Luigi anxiously fire a green fireball. "WAHAHA! WHAT is THIS?" Wario asked humorously.

The fireball connected with one of the knives, and the fire spread to all of the other ones, trapping Wario in a pentagon of green fire.

Sheik smirked. "How invulnerable are you with fire?"

Wario chuckled. "Oh-a-kay, you a-got me! So now I'm-a just a-go now, okay?"

Sheik was furious. "Not until I get some answers."


	5. Luigi's Mansion 2

A Tale of Two Brawlers  
**Chapter 5**

Wario was nearly wetting himself stuck in the fire. "Oh-a-kay, whatever a-questions you a-have, I will answer a-them, oh-a-kay?"

Sheik grinned maliciously. "Good." Turning to Luigi, she said, "Wake up Marth and Pit."

Luigi nodded nervously. "Oh, yes madam!"

Sheik turned back to Wario. "What is wrong with you? Why are people attacking me?"

Wario squirmed. "All I a-know is that there is a man. He a-hires people to come a-after a-you, because he wants you a-captured. He a-radiates sheer power. And he has a-beard!"

Sheik paled. "This only sounds like one person."

Pit and Marth, still groggy, walked over, accompanied by Luigi. "What person?" Pit asked.

Sheik turned back to Zelda in the flash of an eye and turned to face her friends. "The evil being, creator of all evil. He is Ganondorf. He's always wanted me out of the way so he could assume control over Hyrule."

Marth straightened himself. "Well, princess, this Ganondorf fellow does not seem to be easily intimidated. He is ruthlessly sending out mercenaries against your highness. We would need to defeat this person before returning to Hyrule, to protect you."

Pit nodded. "Where would he be?"

Zelda thought for a few seconds. "Well, he obviously isn't in Hyrule. That much I can be sure of. But if he isn't there… then I am not sure where he would be." Turning back to Wario she said, "Where did he contact you?"

Wario squirmed. "Across the sea, he was in control of a small little a-town, called Smashville. He was dominating the residents a-there."

Marth nodded. "Well, then we should head out to Smashville and defeat this Ganondorf person once and for all!"

Pit smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to finish off the guy trying to kill Zelda!"

Zelda smiled. "Then let us set out! There is much preparation to be made for such a journey across the sea. We don't even have a ship yet!"

Wario laughed nervously. "Oh a-yes, before you a-go… there is something that you should a-know…"

Pit looked at him. "What is it?"

Then the whole front of the mansion blew apart. Standing in the midst of the wreckage was a robot, or at least it seemed to be one. Wario laughed again. "Uh, that would a-be Samus Aran. She is-a another a-bounty a-hunter. She a-wants to kill the-a Princess."

Zelda was furious. "Thanks for the heads up!"

Before she could yell anymore, Samus shot out a laser from the cannon on her arm that connected directly with Zelda, knocking her into the air and back several feet. She violently collided with the ground and let out a groan before passing out. "ZELDA!" Pit cried.

Marth drew his sword. "Stand alert, angel! This is a very formidable foe!"

As if answering him, Samus shot another laser, this one much stronger. Marth jumped out of the way and it collided with another wall, resulting in a huge explosion and a huge fire.

"Marth, get Zelda! I'll hold off the hunter!" Pit commanded. Without even stopping to see if his order had been heard, he drew his knives and charged the robot.

Samus launched a missile at the angel that intercepted him directly in the chest. "AH!" Pit cried as he was slammed into a wall several feet back. The fire continued to rage as Marth tried to move Zelda, Wario was panicking while trapped in the fire, Luigi was nowhere to be seen, and Pit could feel blood dripping down from his forehead. He knew that he stood no chance of defeating the bounty hunter, but he needed to stall for time. Shakily, he rose to his feet once more.

"You won't win!" he yelled as he once more charged the bounty hunter.

She shrugged and started running towards him, raising her cannon arm to attack him physically. As she swung it down, an attack that would surely finish Pit off, he raised his shield and the attack collided with the defense.

Samus recoiled and grasped her cannon arm with her other hand. Pit smiled – the tactic had obviously done some damage. But not lasting damage – Samus shot off another laser that connected directly, and Pit crumpled to the ground. Samus began walking calmly towards the fallen angel. She raised her cannon above his head and began charging.

Pit grimaced, bracing for the impact that would surely end him. _Maybe Marth and Zelda will get away_, he thought. He looked up to face his death…

But then his death went hurtling off to one side in a huge collision. Pit looked around. The fire was still burning greatly, now almost surrounding the entire perimeter. It was a huge blaze. Marth was supporting Zelda on her feet, looking alarmed. Where Wario had been trapped in the green fire was now a huge pile of wreckage. There was no sign of the Italian anymore. And Luigi was still nowhere to be seen.

Pit looked over at where Samus had hurtled and saw her in fierce hand-to-hand combat with a blue creature of some sort. The creature took its palm and pressed it upon Samus and she rocketed back a few feet. The creature turned to Pit and nodded.

"Who are you?" Pit asked his savior.

The savior shrugged. "I am Lucario. And you don't have much time. Escape now! You are weak, and the princess needs to get out of here!"

Pit was reluctant. "But Lucario, this bounty hunter… She is incredibly powerful. You won't last long!"

Lucario grinned. "I'll last long enough to help you escape. Now go! And the green Italian – take him with you!"

Pit was upset. He hardly knew this Lucario, but he felt a certain kinship to him. "You mean Luigi? And how do you know Zelda? Will we ever see you again?"

Lucario smiled as Samus rose to her feet. "Yes, take Luigi. I know many people, as well as Zelda. And rest assured. We will meet in the future. Now go! I don't want to risk my life for you to die as well!"

Pit nodded and rose to his feet, staggering towards Marth and Zelda. "What's happening?" Marth asked as Samus and Lucario once more fought. The fire grew with every second, encompassing the perimeter of the now-destroyed mansion, blazing and crackling greatly.

Pit shook his head."We need to leave, now."

He spoke with such a fierceness in his voice that neither the prince or the princess thought to question him. "How do we break through the fire?" Marth asked.

As if in answer, a small portion of red fire gave way to green fire. Luigi appeared next to them. "You can a-pass t-through the g-g-green f-fire safely, but no-not for-a long."

Pit nodded as Marth, supporting Zelda, safely crossed the fire and exited the perimeter of the mansion, hobbling off in the direction of the forest.

Pit turned to Luigi. "Thank you."

Luigi shook nervously. "May I accompany you, angel?"

Remembering what Lucario had said, Pit smiled. "Of course, Luigi. But we must go now. We can't wait around here for Samus."

As the group, now of four, hobbled into the forest, Lucario sighed. He had done his job.


End file.
